roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyoming
Freelancer Agent Wyoming, real name Reginald, is a ruthless bounty hunter with a British accent. He serves as one of the main antagonists of The Blood Gulch Chronicles and made his debut in Season 3, where he was hired by O'Malley to kill Tucker. Overview Like Tex, Wyoming was trained in the Special Operations program Project Freelancer, in which several participants were paired with an A.I. and given a code name after one of the American states. Unknown to anyone's knowledge until late in the series, Wyoming's A.I. was Gamma. When Wyoming was stabbed by Tucker in Season 5, Gamma referred to him as "Reggie". York also referred to him as "Reggie" in Out of Mind. Wyoming is a parody of the stereotypical secret agent, as he's British, keeps a confident personality, and has several "secret" weapons with the only major difference being he's an antagonist. Although Wyoming doesn't have as many appearances compared to other characters, he has affected the series in several ways. Personality Wyoming has a habit of giving an insincere "sorry" to his victims just prior to killing them, but, in one instance, retracts this apology when Tex complains to him that he has destroyed what she considers her alien ship. He also is never shown getting agitated, showing no signs of annoyance when he can't spot Tucker in the group - indeed, he seems impressed. During his career at Project Freelancer, Wyoming appeared to have an affinity to disobey regulations, as shown when he shot live ammo at Tex during a training session. In the end, Wyoming is a deceitful character who will do what's best for himself. Themes Knock Knock Jokes Though he doesn't say them often, Wyoming likes to tell knock knock jokes at random times, since his A.I., Gamma, passed this trait onto him after his implantation. According to York, Wyoming has a penchant for "dumb knock knock jokes," though Gamma has been seen to tell far more than Wyoming has on screen. It's later referenced when York defeats him during the Freelancer Break-In, while telling him a knock knock joke. Skills and Abilities Being a Freelancer, Wyoming has shown a great amount of skill, displayed numerous times throughout the series. In Introductions, he was the only soldier capable of landing a hit on Tex when he and Maine started using live ammunition during a training match. Throughout the rest of Season 9, he was shown to have been the 3rd highest ranking Freelancer and went up a rank after that training match. During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Wyoming displayed enough skill to take out the entire Red Team on Sidewinder. He has also shown enough skill with a Sniper Rifle to knock a Rocker Launcher out of Tucker's hand without actually injuring him. In You Keep Using That Word, Wyoming accurately shot a moving ship with a Rocket Launcher, killing the Alien inside. During Out of Mind and Recovery One, Wyoming killed York, gained the upper hand against Washington, and would've killed Tex had Delta not intervened. References Category:Red vs. Blue Characters Category:Project Freelancer Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased